StudyStudy!
by LittleRed912
Summary: Coraline is suffering from the most terrible thing in the world... Math! She decided to call Wybie for help. CXW :D


**New story! Hope everyone like it! Please R &R!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Math...A subject which no one would welcome. Of course, there are many people who are good at and love math. But will it be more than people who don't like it? Coraline is one of the people who hate math. Her low grades made her math teacher angry every time.

Today, she received the warning letter from her math teacher… She quickly threw the letter to the garbage bin. Math...A subject that makes people feel so wrong... People learn so hard, but they still get nothing in return. How poor they are! Coraline was also one of those people. Even if she studies hard, she always receives dissatisfied scores.

"Solving math in a very late of night…. Wonderful!" Coraline was very upset with her math homework. In fact, she didn't finish her math homework for the weekend on time, and then she's doing on Sunday.

"It's already 1 o 'clock..". Actually, Coraline was facing a serious problem… She got stuck with one math problem… a really tricky… stupid question that received every kid's hates.

"Really want to call Wybie for help…" She signed. When Coraline can't solve the problem, Wybie was always there to help her. Last time in the math class, Coraline forgot to answer the last problem on the book. Then Wybie hurried to help her finish it, avoiding the teacher's penalty.

"X and y...X and y again...My head will explode!" Coraline silently screamed out in annoyance to keep his family and neighbors from waking up.

"Why should I help them calculate things? Why should I help! And if I helped them and there will be no reward..." The problem she complained about most was the word problem.

"Buuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr!"

A noisy sound of the electric motor engine was heard from outside. It was Wybie! He was riding his motorbike in a late night.

"Thank God to send Wybie for me!" She nearly shouted out. She quickly grabbed the note and the pen, got into the washroom to check if she's pretty enough to see Wybie… Coraline never did that before, she didn't even meet a boy alone! But she kind of enjoys meeting Wybie though.

"Jonesy's going to ask you some questions!" She walked to the door silently and sneaked out of her house. Her parents never allow her to go outside on a late night.

She hopped through the gardens, pass the beautiful cherry blossom forest, and reached Wybie's house. She saw the garage was lighted up. That must be Wybie looking at his bike. Coraline smiled and then approached closer to Wybie.

.

.

"YAHHHHHH!"

Coraline surprised Wybie so good.

"YEEEEH!" Wybie screamed.

"J…Jonesy!" He smiled.

"W…why didn't you sleep early?" Wybie was cleaning the bike.

"Well, I'm kind of miss you." Coraline giggled.

"Huh?" Wybie looked at her.

"Just kidding, I just want to ask you some questions about math." Coraline showed the math questions sheet to Wybie.

"Oh…you want to come with me? I found a beautiful place on that mountain. "Wybie pointed out a huge mountain.

"Relaxing... fresh airs... it will be easier to focus I think." Wybie locked the bike and looked at her.

"Huh." Coraline smiled.

"Thank you for helping me."

The two of them began to walk up the hill. Coraline took the note and pen so it was a bit difficult to walk on "Mountain" roads, of course, Wybie helped her to hold the notebook, then clipped the pen to Coraline's cloth. In Ashland, the top of each mountain has a different "view", like someplace you can see Coraline's house… or Wybie's house at the other top of the mountain… The view this time, though without the huge waterfall, it has a huge lake that shines at the night. On the sky, the stars were shining like gems. It felt like a pile of beads were spilled on the ground.

"Wow… beautiful…" Coraline got no words to speak.

"Beautiful right? Now let's start writing!" Wybie opened up the notebook and watched what Coraline have written.

"Hmm…. It's serious…" Wybie said nervously.

"W….what? S…serious?" Coraline surprised a lot. It felt like something punched her strongly.

"JOKING! Just some part were wrong." Wybie giggled.

"Thank God!"

"Anyway… try this question by yourself first, l…let me give you this paper." Wybie took Coraline's notebook as a scrap paper.

Coraline watched the question for a long time, and she looked like if she's frozen.

"J…Jonesy?" Wybie asked.

"Um…oh… yeah! So let the value become X…." Coraline asked nervously.

"Um…Actually no…. this one should be." Wybie pointed to the value.

"Oh my God… I will fail the course! I got no hope for math!"

"N…No! I already know what kind of question you're having trouble with."

Wybie smiled and then very calmly taught Coraline. The problem was simple, but Coraline's confused ideas were making her feel hard.

.

.

.

"U….m….. You're in a huge terrible danger." Wybie told Coraline.

"Oh, no…. I'm really going to fail!"

"Calm down! The semester just began, you have plenty of time to prevent it!" Wybie comforted her.

"Actually… I'm not busy at the night… You mind if you come here every Saturday and Wednesday night to study? I will be here for help." Wybie asked.

"No… We should study….every day," said Coraline.

"Oh… I just wanted to ask you though." Wybie smiled.

"But… we have to meet on a very late night. Grandma will kill me if she saw I'm outside on a late night. I have to sneak out when she's sleeping."

"Sure! My parents will kill me either."

"Well, then. "Wybie's secret… terrible tutor class!" He giggled."

"Of course not that ugly name! It should be "Ms. Jones's last hope"!" She laughed.

"Ha-ha! Then the name is "Ms. Jones's last hope"!" Wybie laughed too.

"Anyway, can you buy more paper for scrap paper? Math requires numerous paper for the calculations."

Math is a very bad subject for the environment. Every year people cut down countless trees to make paper to abuse people...Using math!

"We will use them for exercise and use as a scrap paper. And we will NEVER throw the used paper… we will collect and we will see when your math score is up." And we will NEVER throw the used paper… we will collect and we will look at it when your math score is up." Wybie told Coraline.

"Why…. For making me regret about the past?" Coraline giggled.

"No! It's for looking how developed you are!" He laughed.

.

.

.

.

They didn't study on Sunday because they wanted to rest. On Monday, Coraline was praised and doubted by the teacher for her excellent homework in school math class. Coraline says confidently that there's a great teacher out there who are helping her. However, they began a new Unit and Coraline couldn't understand a word.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ms. Thompson wants to see me failed!" Coraline shouted angrily. The lesson really made Coraline unable to understand a word. She felt that the teacher had deliberately confused her.

"Well, I'm always here to help you." Wybie comforted her.

"But… Saturday's homework made me really confused and tired! I don't know if I can handle or not." Coraline felt so sad that she couldn't understand a word.

"No worry… Told you I'm always here." Wybie then opened his book and taught her about the new unit.

.

.

"So, you got it… now try this homework by yourself." Wybie gave her scrap papers, pen… and the note.

Coraline read the questions in her exercise book with confidence, but after a few minutes, her expression became worse and worse.

"I looked for a long time, but it didn't include anything related to what you said."

"No…No! Look!..." Wybie took her homework sheet and read. His expression is getting worse too.

"It…is really hard." Wybie signed.

"See? It's hard!" Coraline laughed because Wybie can't do it either.

"But its okay, we can solve it together." Wybie kept comforted her and studied with her carefully.

Coraline found that Wybie seemed to know how to do these problems. But she didn't care much about it. They spent nearly an hour finishing their math homework.

"It's slow...But we've learned a lot, haven't we?" Wybie happily asked Coraline.

"Of course, it's so nice that you're here!"

"Your welcome."

Wybie collected the scrap papers that were used tonight and put it on the paper box. This box will always stay on the mountain with new papers until Coraline's mark boosted up.

"See you Wybie!" Coraline then returned to her home happily. Wybie actually thought the questions were simple...It's just that he doesn't want Coraline to be sad so he pretended the questions are hard. When he came back to his home, he kissed her grandma to say goodnight. After that, he came to his room and sat on his chair.

"Well… let me see…." Wybie just started to write his homework.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of the first chapter! I just want to make Wybie so sweet :D If anyone has any suggestions for improvement, please R &R! I'm happy to read it :D**


End file.
